


Looks may not kill (but can lead to a bit of trouble)

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Draco knows things, Embarrassment, Fluff, Giggling, Hogwarts, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pining, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Wounds, healing spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Harry can't stop looking at Draco in Potions class and it leads to a little accident...Day 19 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Staring
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Looks may not kill (but can lead to a bit of trouble)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



They were supposed to make something Harry had forgotten about a long time ago. He hadn’t heard when the professor had told them the ingredients, and those in front of him made no sense, and he wasn’t sure in which order they would go into the cauldron. To his right, Harry heard Hermione snap _’Oh, for heaven’s sake!’_ and the sounds of Ron’s not-so-objecting-objections as Hermione started to give him a lecture about something Harry couldn’t hear either.

Harry only had eyes for what was happening in front of him. Was only hearing what was in front of him.

Draco handled his potions ingredients expertly, cutting them neatly and throwing them into the cauldron like it was nothing. Why was everything he did so… _perfect?_

_And when had Harry become such a pining dork?_

Draco’s hair was lighter than everyone else’s in the dimly lit classroom; it shone so brightly and caused Harry’s stomach to flip. Draco bit down on his bottom lip when he concentrated— _was he aware of that?_ His brows furrowed in concentration, and Harry couldn't take his eyes off him. He could stare forever, just drown in that perfect image, and…

A sharp pain shot through him like a spear, and Harry tried to bite his tongue to not cry out _too_ loudly, but failed. He heard Hermione call his name, horrified, but he could barely hear it. Several pairs of eyes turned their way, including Draco’s stormy grey, and Harry forced himself to look down. He was bleeding, and not so little, between his forefinger and thumb on his left hand. Lost in thought, he had cut himself, and badly too.

It hurt like hell.

“Potter, do try to hurt yourself quietly, will you?” Snape’s bored drawl echoed out from somewhere in the classroom accompanied by several giggles from the Slytherins. 

“Professor!” Hermione’s panic-stricken voice was heard. “He’s cut himself, I think he needs to go to the hosp—”

“I’m well aware, miss Granger,” Snape interrupted in an icy tone. He was by Harry, Ron and Hermione’s table faster than anyone could react, the long, dark robes swishing about his legs. He seized Harry’s left hand in a firm grip, shaking his head. “That’s a nasty cut, Mr Potter. I suppose you will have to be excused to see madam Pomfrey…” The professor gave Harry a sharp look, and Harry yanked his arm back defensively without saying anything. Hermione started to volunteer to accompany him to the hospital wing, with Ron quickly chiming in. But Snape waved them off.

“No, you two are not to leave this classroom,” he said with a sneer. Snape’s black eyes wandered around the classroom. Harry started saying that he didn’t need anyone to accompany him, he was fine, though when he met Ron’s worried eyes over Hermione’s head, he realised how dizzy he was starting to feel.

Pansy Parkinson leant over the work table she shared with Draco, saying something that caused a mean little smile to break out on Draco’s face. He threw Harry a look, the kind of look that seemed to pierce Harry right through his very soul. It made him feel uneasy, causing a quivering feeling in his stomach. Made him feel nauseous. Harry quickly looked away, Merlin, he couldn’t throw up in front of _Malfoy._

Snape’s eyes went from Harry to Draco and back to Harry again before he said: “It seems that Mr Malfoy is offering to accompany you to the hospital wing, Mr Potter. How very… _kind_ of him.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. He turned to Snape and opened his mouth to object, but Draco was the one who spoke first. “Excuse me, professor—”

Snape gave Draco a dangerous look that made the boy close his mouth, not quite daring to protest, though it wasn’t without giving Harry another of those looks. It made Harry involuntarily nervous.

_What does it mean?_

**________**

It ached badly; when they a few minutes later left the classroom, Harry couldn’t deny that fact any longer. He had almost forgotten about it as Malfoy and Snape had distracted him, but now when he walked up to the hospital wing with Malfoy several feet ahead of him, Harry gritted his teeth to cope with the sharp pain. Draco said something, but Harry leant against one wall before they even managed to get out of the dungeons. He was just going to stay there for a little while, maybe Malfoy would grow tired of it and then they could just silently agree on that he took Harry to madam Pomfrey. While in reality, Harry would go there by himself because he couldn’t really do this in the presence of the Slytherin. After all, if he hadn’t been so distracted by him and his looks and the way he moved, he wouldn’t be in this situation.

Draco turned around, stopping in his tracks. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, quietly wishing Draco away.

_Go away. Please go away._

“You’re bleeding onto the floor,” Draco commented, walking up to Harry who now had sunk to the ground. Draco stopped in front of him, and when Harry opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Draco leaning over him, almost invading Harry’s personal space. “Bet it hurts a lot.”

“Go away, Malfoy,” Harry said, trying his best to sound threatening but it didn’t come out the way he wanted. Merlin, Draco was so _close,_ and Harry was almost unable to breathe.

Draco dropped to his knees on the stone floor in front of Harry without a word, after quickly checking that they were alone in the corridor. They were.

Then he surprised Harry by taking out his wand from the pocket of his robes, and for a split second, Harry thought Draco would hex him, and it would just be so typical now when he didn’t have the energy to fight back.

“Give me your hand,” Draco said with determination, pointing his wand at Harry.

“No,” Harry said. “What are you going to do?”

Draco didn’t answer. “Your wounded hand, Potter.”

Harry blinked in confusion, seemingly frozen in place. _What was Malfoy up to?_

Draco’s facial expression gave nothing away, and when Harry didn’t move, he huffed in irritation and decidedly took Harry’s hand in his. It felt like electricity shot through Harry when their skins made contact, and he forced himself not to flinch. Draco pointed his wand at the wound, Harry tensed as Draco muttered something and Harry desperately wanted to pull away and run.

“Sit still and shut up,” Draco ordered him, not looking up from what he was doing. Harry looked down and let out a shocked breath; Draco was _healing_ him. The Slytherin moved his wand slowly over Harry’s wounded hand, and little by little, the skin was sewn together again.

“Where have you…” Harry began but was shushed again.

“This is complicated Potter, do you wish for Madam Pomfrey to send you to St Mungos in a matchbox or something else equally horrifying? Shut up and be still.”

Harry had absolutely no idea where Draco had learnt healing spells. They hadn’t covered that yet in any class, he was sure of it. He really wanted to ask but didn’t dare to interrupt Draco’s spell-work. He didn’t wish to repeat second year again or something similar to it.

“You’d still have to go to the hospital wing,” Draco said once he was done. He pocketed his wand, and uncharacteristically offered his hand for Harry to stand up. Harry thought for a brief second that Malfoy was kidding, but he helped Harry up like he just hadn’t healed his wound in the dungeons and actually been nice.

“Thank you…” Harry mumbled, cheeks tinting pink. He looked at his newly repaired wound in astonishment; there was only a pink scar there now and no blood. Truth be told, Draco had done an excellent job. Harry flexed his fingers slowly, feeling how the skin around the scar strained a bit. It was a strange feeling.

When he looked up, he saw that Draco had put some distance between them, but he hadn’t walked away.

“How come you know healing spells?” Harry asked, unable to stop himself, and this time, Draco didn’t shush him.

“Mm, wouldn’t you like to know?” Draco answered smugly. He smirked as he met Harry’s eyes.

“I do,” Harry said quietly.

Still smirking, Draco tilted his head to one side. “Everyone has their secrets, Potter. It’s rude to ask. But… maybe you’d learn how to handle a knife properly in potions if you weren’t so… _distracted_ all the time…”

Draco didn’t break the eye contact, even as he walked away. He threw Harry a long look over his shoulder. Harry stood, dumbfounded, with a mouth dry as a desert, realising that Malfoy knew that Harry…looked. He watched Draco’s back with a fast-beating heart.

Merlin, he was in trouble.

_Fin_


End file.
